


The 5 Yen Prostitution

by Mistory



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Crack, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, One of those annoying fics where falling in love means sex, attempted humor, don't forget the condom, not my usual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistory/pseuds/Mistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto forgets to pay his respects, and as a result the shrine goddess of pleasure gets her revenge.<br/>Now in order to right the wrongs, SHE has to figure out a way to appease the shrine.</p><p>For Chezmeralda as a belated Tachibottom fest prompt fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Yen Prostitution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chezmeralda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/gifts).



> This is inspired by Japan's decreasing birth rate, as weird as that sounds. I was *this* close to making it preg/mpreg, but I resisted. Barely.

To be fair, Haru had warned him. Not giving money to a temple that was right above your house would have drastic consequences, which Makoto was facing right now.

But the situation couldn’t be helped! Makoto had been forced to choose between giving his patronage to the temple or buying both Ran and Ren ice cream. And he hadn’t seen them ever since they left for college!

 _Next time, Ren and Ran can buy ice cream for themselves_ , he…no, _she_ huffed.

Makoto usually slept in a T shirt and boxers, but sometime overnight his T-shirt had suddenly felt uncomfortable, so he got up and lifted it off and…

Well, if Makoto was well-endowed as a boy, _she_ was incredibly well-endowed as a girl.

Her lips came into a puckered frown as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Makoto had never seen real, human breasts before, and as she weighed hers on her palm she couldn’t help but to appreciate the beauty of them. It was no wonder, really, that men were crazy about these things, she decided.

Experimentally, Makoto poked at her nipple. She slid across it, and suddenly a beautiful tingling sensation zipped straight toward her brain and she let out a breathless gasp.

Immediately, she quieted. It was two in the morning, and there was no doubt her parents and siblings would _freak_ if they knew what had happened.

Quietly, she tiptoed out of her bathroom and pulled on some clothes. She made sure they were baggy enough to hide her…um… _considerable_ assets, and she pulled on a hoodie to cover her long hair. She stopped and looked at her closet mirror.

If she had to be honest, the amount of muscles on her made her look like a man, and she pinched her face in slight disgust as she noticed her rather long nose.

Oh god, she was having _thoughts_ like a girl, too!

Stomping her panic, she quickly scribbled a note and fled outside of the house. If she dropped some yen in front of the shrine and went back to sleep, it would probably go away!

Unfortunately, Makoto had misjudged her new center of balance and had tripped right on the stairs, scuffing her palms badly. More importantly, she noted with terror, her 5 yen coin had “clinked” down somewhere, and as dark as it was, she could never find it.

Makoto wanted to groan out loud, but she was right next to Haru’s house and, since Rin was staying for the Olympic off-season, the lights were still on.

She tried to make her way back to the house, but then realized that she couldn’t unlock the door without someone hearing. Makoto did groan then, because her mother was a very light sleeper and her lock happened to be the noisiest one in the entire neighborhood.

“Makoto?”

And okay, jumping five feet into the air was definitely not good for her already precarious balance.

“S-Sousuke!” she cried, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth.

And it was Sousuke. Sousuke, who held a grocery bag with beers in one arm and had the other arm wrapped around her waist. His eyes widened as he realized just what had happened, and with a grunt he loosened his hold and gave her a look.

“You’re…a girl?” he asked, bewildered.

“Uh…no! It’s the beer!” Makoto protested. Sousuke’s brow furrowed.

“I haven’t drunk it yet,” he countered, holding up the bag. “Come on, let’s go inside before someone sees you.”

“B-but!” Makoto cried. She couldn’t find anything to say, however, and Sousuke gestured to Haru’s door.

“It’s really late and if anyone finds you like that, you’ll probably be in trouble,” he said rationally. Makoto pinched her lips and sighed. She knew he was right, and maybe Haru could give her a 5 yen piece.

“Rin?” Sousuke called into the hall. “We have a problem.”

“What, you dropped the beers on your way from the – oh, hey Makoto,” Rin called, his bedhead popping out from the hallway. Makoto bit her lip. Haru had made it clear that he wasn’t romantically attracted to anyone, but seeing Rin with bed hair…

And _nope_! She wouldn’t think like that in this body!

“H-Hi Rin,” she said softly, and Rin turned all kinds of red.

“Woah, woah, _Makoto_?” he nearly screeched, and there was a rustle before Haru came out into the hall, looking concerned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, rushing over to her.

“Um, ah, I’m a girl?” Makoto squeaked. She pulled down her hood and showed her long hair. “And I don’t know how to turn back!”

There was a small moment where the only sound was the ticking from Haru’s clock.

“ _What?_ ” Rin shrieked. “It was short literally six hours ago!”

“He’s also shorter, and softer,” Sousuke said off-handedly, ignoring the glare he got from Rin.

“What _exactly_ happened?” Haru asked suspiciously. “Did _he_ touch you?”

“Really, Haru!” Makoto sighed exasperatedly. “Sousuke was only helping. The point is that I’m a _girl_ and I need to be a boy again!”

“You should’ve given your patronage to the shrine,” Haruka said solemnly. “I didn’t think the punishment would be this bad.”

“I know that _now_!” came the sassy reply, and Makoto wondered when _this_ development happened in his female life. “I just need to find a way to turn back! I can’t go to work like this!”

“Okay hold on, how do you know you’re a _girl_ girl?” Rin asked. “You could just be shorter and have long hair!”

“Trust me Rin, I know,” Makoto sighed.

“He’s right,” Sousuke said. “I told you. He’s softer.”

“ _Softer_?” Haru hissed under his breath just as Rin kicked Sousuke’s calf. Haru turned towards the hall. “Makoto, let’s go into the bathroom.”

“Woah, hold it lover boy,” Rin snapped. “There’s no way you and magical girl over here are going to be alone in a bathroom!”

“I need to check if he’s really been turned into a girl,” Haru retorted, giving a rather unsubtle glance at Sousuke.

“Believe me, he’s actually a girl,” Sousuke _once again_ enunciated.

“How exactly do you know?” Rin growled.

“Guys!” Makoto growled. “I’m a girl. And I need to get a 5 yen piece to the shrine as soon as possible!”

“Shrine?” Rin echoed. “Oh, you mean the one we visited yesterday?”

“Makoto was getting ice cream for his siblings, who could very well pay for it themselves,” Haru sniffed. He turned his ice blue eyes to Makoto again. “And it won’t work. Yesterday happened to be the most important day of the year for that shrine: the day of pleasure. Since we stayed in Iwatobi the entire day, the goddess that watches over that shrine expected patronage.”

“That sounds…completely made up,” Rin remarked. Haru rolled his eyes.

“Even old woman Tamura went up there,” he told Makoto accusingly, making her shrink into her clothes. “But if you but a 5 yen piece now, it’ll only look like you’re giving the donation for today.”

“Then how do I make it up?” Makoto pleaded. “I can’t stay like this forever! I have to go to work in the morning!”

Sousuke suddenly gave an uncomfortable cough and all of their eyes shot towards him

“Well, Haruka said that the shrine goddess was of…pleasure?” he asked quietly. “Maybe if you were…pleasured?”

Makoto paled and a squeak came out of her mouth.

Haruka looked away guiltily. “He’s right,” he said, even though it pained him to say it. “Our shrine has been popular because Japan’s fertility rate has been decreasing. The goddess has no patience for those who do not give her respect.”

Makoto wrung her hands. “But how can I turn back into a man if I’m pregnant?” she whispered.

“You don’t have to be pregnant,” Haru explained. “That would be far too big of a punishment for 5 yen. But…you do have to maybe…I mean probably…”

“Fuck somebody?” Rin supplied helpfully, causing all of them to cringe. “It’s okay, you’re pretty cute Makoto. We can find someone to fuck y –”

“NO!” Haru shouted. Makoto looked at him with wide eyes as he stormed over and grabbed her hand. “I…I’ll do it!”

“Haru?” she exclaimed.

Sousuke chuckled. “I _so_ knew it. Pay up, Rin.”

“Damn,” Rin sighed, handing over 2000 yen. “Haru, couldn’t you have waited until next week?”

But Haru was only staring fiercely into Makoto’s eyes.

“You have to promise to not let anyone else touch you,” he snapped. Makoto was speechless. “Makoto, you’re _mine_ , okay?”

Rin patted Haru’s shoulder and glanced over at Makoto. “Hey Mako, Haru here’s as crazy as shit over you. And I know sex is a big step, especially since you’re the purest person I kn –”

“Yes!” Makoto cried happily, hugging Haru around the neck. “I’m yours! I’ll do it only with Haru!”

Rin’s words died in his throat, but Sousuke’s didn’t.

“Purest person you know?” he chuckled.

All the same, they didn’t have any idea how sex with a girl worked. Haru had Makoto down to her shirt and boxers while he was down to his jammers. Though he couldn’t stop marveling at how…soft everything was, they were just staring at each other while Rin and Sousuke watched uncomfortably from the futon.

“Um…” Makoto began shyly. “Hi Haru.”

“Hi,” Haru choked. His eyes stayed on Makoto’s face, but she could tell that he was itching to look at her body. It was interesting to see Haru like this, to have him so flustered and absorbed in her. She pursed her lips to hold back a smile and noticed how Haru’s eyes looked at her mouth.

“Guys, you’re taking forever!” Rin huffed. “Just stick it in her and get it over with!”

“It doesn’t work like that, Rin,” Sousuke sighed. “How would you feel if someone said that about your sister and Seijuro?”

Rin let out a strangled sound, but Haru perked up.

“Rin, call Seijuro,” he said calmly. “He can teach me how to have sex with a girl.”

“I’m not going to call my brother-in-law for something like that!” Rin hissed. “Besides, he’d never believe that _you_ out of all people are having sex with a _girl_!”

“He thinks you’re in love with Makoto the Man. You know, just like _everyone else in the world_ ,” Sousuke added helpfully.

“Then you call him, Rin!” Makoto exclaimed. “He’ll believe that _you’re_ getting laid, right?”

Sousuke exhaled slowly as he and Rin exchanged a glance.

“Uh…actually that might work,” Rin said uncertainly.

“Except Rin’s a terrible actor when he’s around Seijuro,” Sousuke said, annoyed for some reason. “And I think that the topic of this phone call might just set him off.”

“But he’s our only chance! Seijuro doesn’t even know you!” Makoto protested. “Please Rin! We really need your help!”

Rin remained still with uncertainty, and then Haru started talking.

“Rin, we have to turn Makoto back,” he pleaded. “And this…will be our first time, so I want to do it right, even though she’s a girl.” Something in Rin’s heart twitched, and he sighed.

“Okay, fine,” he said resignedly. “I’ll call him. And I’ll hold back. Just…give me a minute, will ya?”

Haru nodded. “Anything you need.” He resumed staring at Makoto, who was growing somewhat uncomfortable with the attention.

“Hey, Sei,” Rin said awkwardly. “Uh…I’m having sex…with a girl, and…we were wondering if you could tell me what to do?”

Sousuke slapped a head on his forehead and Rin shot him a glare.

“Oh, ah, okay, I’ll, uh, just repeat after you,” Rin said, clearly uncomfortable.

“Someone fix him before this gets ugly,” Haru sighed.

“Take off her shirt,” Rin said suddenly. Makoto and Haru stared at each other before Makoto bit her lip and lifted her arms.

“It’s okay, Haru,” she whispered, arching her back slightly. “I…want to show you.” Haru looked at her, still unsure, and Makoto sighed before leaning up and kissing him softly. “I love you, Haru. Ever since we were kids, I…Haru, you mean the world to me.”

Haru’s eyes were sparkling, and he looked away briefly before turning back. “I…feel the same way.”

“Then show me,” Makoto said, smiling. “And let me show you.” This time, when Haru pressed a kiss to Makoto’s mouth, he was smiling.

Two hands tugged at Makoto’s shirt and lifted it over her head fluidly. Haruka caught Makoto’s back as she fell back and followed her down, kissing her smile again and again.

“Don’t forget to really look at her,” Rin’s voice echoed. “And…uh…he says that you should touch her all over her chest and her hips. Wait, Sei, do you do this to my sister?” Rin’s face became redder. “Are you saying this based on _experien_ –”

Suddenly, Rin’s voice died in his throat and Sousuke’s shirt fluttered to the ground. He stared, gobsmacked, as Sousuke leaned forward and kissed him hotly on the mouth.

“Of course I’m saying this from experience!” Sei’s tinny voice echoed from his ear. “But Rin, seriously, if you want to drive this girl crazy, you have to touch her. Go on, _do_ it!”

Rin gulped and raised his hand to touch Sousuke’s shoulder, his fingers skating around the muscle.

At the same time, Haru was massaging Makoto’s sides, slowly creeping upward to the glorious mounds of her chest. Makoto let out a sigh as Haru’s nails scratched lightly along her ribs. Her soft skin met his calloused hands and she shuddered. Haru stopped.

“No,” she whispered. “I want…keep going. I want to feel you.” Haru shuddered himself before his hands finally met Makoto’s chest. He squeezed the soft, pliable flesh and Makoto moaned.

“Gentle,” she pleaded. “They’re…very fragile.”           

“Sei says to start soft and get slightly firmer,” Rin croaked as Sousuke placed Rin’s unoccupied hand on his chest. “He says squeeze from the outside…and work your way up to the n-nipples.” Sousuke let out a low groan as Rin flexed his hand, squeezing Sousuke’s pectoral. “And once y-you get to the nipple…rub your thumb gently over it.”

Haru followed his instructions and gulped as he pushed Makoto’s breasts together and apart. Makoto moaned wantonly as Haru pushed them up and began to squeeze them gently, but with a promise of raw passion.

Makoto’s breath hitched when he reached her nipples, and her head tossed back when he finally, _finally_ pressed down on them.

“Haru,” she hissed as he rolled the nubs with his thumb. “Ah! F-feels, so good!” Staring at her, flushed and aroused beneath him, Haru ducked down and replaced his hand with his mouth. “AH!”

“Hey, I hear her!” Sei laughed. Makoto continued giving sharp gasps and breathless compliments as the sound of Haru’s noisy sucking filled the room. “Looks like you’ve got the boob thing covered, huh Rin?”

Rin tried hard to listen, he really did, but Sousuke’s face was a distracting shade of red as he roughly dug the heel of his thumb onto his nipple. Rin huffed and balanced the phone with his shoulder as he used his other hand to give Sousuke the same treatment.

“Mmn!” Sousuke groaned, falling back against the futon. Rin followed him down with a snarl and began groping his hips, scraping down until he met his belt.

“Now’s a good time,” he gasped. “To take off the fucking pants, right?”

Sei agreed and Haru seemed to share the sentiment. While Rin quickly took off Sousuke’s belt and tossed it aside, Haru traced Makoto’s waistband gently. While Rin dropped the phone and ripped Sousuke’s pants off, Haru kissed down Makoto’s stomach as he slowly tugged down the light material. Makoto’s hand stroked Haru’s hair lovingly, while Sousuke’s hands gripped Rin’s scalp and brought him into a fierce, bruising kiss.

A loud squabble was heard over the phone and, with irritation, Rin just turned it on to speaker.

“What do you want?”

“Rin! Don’t forget to give her a show too! Remember to take off your own clothes!”

Rin had his hands deep inside Sousuke’s boxers and was cupping his cheeks when Sei said this. Sousuke groaned as Rin pulled his hands back, but then let out an appreciative growl as Rin impatiently tore his shirt off.

Meanwhile, Haruka was staring at Makoto’s damp mass of curls. Makoto leaned up and kissed him, pressing her chest against his and tugging down his jammers. Haruka let himself be handled and felt Makoto’s hands tug down his swimsuit gently, effortlessly, as his palm somehow pressed itself against her mound.

“Ah, Haru,” Makoto breathed. Haru gulped and stroked his finger between her slit, finding the nub that caused her to gasp beautifully. “ _Haru_.”

“You’re wet,” Haru marveled. He pulled his hand back and looked at the clear, sticky substance. “Did you come?”

“Not yet,” Makoto said tightly. “Haru…I need you inside…” Haru groaned at her voice and leaned forward, pinning her back against the bed.

His finger slowly wiggled its way inside of her, pushing past the folds and into her center. Makoto’s eyes closed in bliss and slight pain, but the way she was flushing gave Haru all the incentive he needed to dig deeper. He felt her tenderly clasp his finger and hold it snugly while her mouth gave soft sighs.

Girls really were gentle. Or, at least, Makoto was.

“Are you done taking off your clothes?” Sei asked. Did his voice sound a tad husky? “I’m assuming you’re prepping her, right?”

Rin had roughly three lubed fingers burrowing in Sousuke’s ass and Haru had moved up to two. Rin growled in agreement, but the anger in his voice was mostly directed at Sousuke.

“How are you so loose?” he grunted. Sousuke opened his eyes blearily and gave Rin a snarky grin.

“Practice,” he groaned back. Rin’s teeth clenched and he gave a sharp jab at Sousuke’s prostate. Sousuke groaned softly, but watched Rin with an eager grin as his best friend slid the condom on.

“Okay, this part takes the longest,” Sei went on obliviously. His voice was very tight, even through the phone. “You have to wait until she gives you the signal. Don’t even try starting before that.”

Haru let out a whine, but he continued to prepare Makoto. The girl in question was breathing heavily just around two fingers, and when Haru scissored them she immediately clamped her thighs together.

“Mako,” Haru said gently. “Open your legs. Let me see.”

“Sensitive,” Makoto choked out. Haru understood and stopped moving. After a few moments Makoto sighed and opened her legs. “Please be gentle, Haru.”

Haru leaned up and kissed her quickly as an agreement. His hands were gentle, stroking her foreign walls and perky breast simultaneously.

It was only a little while before Makoto looked up at Haru through her lashes. She smiled at him and Haru gulped, wishing he could see Makoto smile like that as a man. The Real Makoto. Until then, he made sure that the changed Makoto felt loved. Her lips were red from their kissing, and her skin was red from the heat of the room.

Rin and Sousuke were already fucking. The muffled grunts Sousuke made coupled with Rin’s hisses as he thrust deeper into the body of his best friend. And honestly, it was hot. Haru turned back to Makoto and loomed over her.

“You wanna do what they’re doing?” he asked softly. Makoto whimpered, but nodded enthusiastically.

“More than anything,” she gasped. “ _Please_ Haru.”

Haru bit his lip and held his cock, leaning forward when –

“Hey, asshole!”

His head jerked to see Rin’s murderous face.

“Don’t forget the fucking condom!” Rin snapped, tossing Haru a square package and hitting him in the face. From where his face was squashed in the futon, Sousuke laughed.

Seijuro, thinking Rin was talking to him, spluttered and tried to keep his cool. “Y-yeah, right, the condom!” he laughed nervously. “Obviously don’t forget that!”

In a second Rin pulled out of Sousuke (much to his discomfort), rolled off the futon, and snatched the phone.

“What the fuck are you trying to say, Mikoshiba?” he growled darkly.

“Who cares?” Sousuke wailed. “They’re fucking _married_ for Christ’s sake, Rin!”

“Is that Sousuke?” a female voice called from the phone. “Oh my god, Rin, are you fucking _Sousuke_?”

“ _Gou_?” Rin barked.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Sousuke groaned, leaning back and fisting his cock. “God, _fuck_!”

Rin looked towards Sousuke, who was breathing heavily and rubbing his hand down his majestic cock. He looked at Haru and Makoto, who were groaning as Haru slid inch by inch within her. He finally looked at the phone, where Gou was giving horny moans and Sei was apparently barebacking his sister.

Oh, he’d better get a _fucking_ cute niece or nephew out of this.

Rin swiftly tossed the phone to the side and pounced on Sousuke. Sousuke grunted at the impact and his hand flew off his dick to steady himself, but Rin pushed him back down on the futon and spread his legs obscenely.

“So fucking impatient!” he snapped. Sousuke groaned as Rin pressed his head against his hole. “You want it rough, huh? You can’t hold back?”

Sousuke suddenly lurched up and grabbed Rin’s face. He brought their mouths together in a bruising kiss and hitched his legs on Rin’s hips.

“What’re you gonna do, _Matsuoka_?” he teased. “Make me regret – oof!”

Rin bottomed out and efficiently shut Sousuke up. “I promise you’re gonna get so much rugburn out of this,” he growled, setting a brutal pace.

Sousuke was a quiet lover, unlike Makoto. Where Rin strived to hear the soft grunts and moans over the sound of skin slapping on skin, Haru couldn’t hear anything but Makoto’s voice calling out to him, screaming and moaning shrilly, urging Haru to go faster. He wondered if the goddess of pleasure made Makoto adjust quickly.

In any case, seeing Makoto’s head loll back in ecstasy as he continued bringing her to completion was…illuminating.

“Yes, _yes_ , Haru, HARU!” she screeched.

“Makoto,” Haru choked, too focused on the sensation of her heat around him. Her nails scratched at his back deliciously. He moved faster, close, too close. Makoto’s voice hitched and she clamped her thighs with a whine.

“So close, Haru,” she groaned, peppering his sweaty face with kisses.

Haru picked up the pace as her moans grew louder. The bed began hitting the opposite wall in time with their movements, but Haru and Makoto barely noticed.

Sousuke suddenly hissed as Rin bit down on his shoulder, hard, before coming inside the condom.

“Goddamn, Rin, watch the teeth!” he grunted, but all his thoughts were lost when Rin pulled out and began pumping him in earnest. “Ah…ah, Rin…” Sousuke didn’t last long.

Haru made a garbled noise before burying his face in Makoto’s collar and giving his hardest thrust. Makoto gave off a choked scream as she came and her walls contracted around Haru’s cock deliciously. Her chest heaved up and down against Haru’s as he also finished off. His ragged breaths heated her neck and his strong hands held her close, unwilling to be parted after their endeavor.

Haru carefully pulled out of her, exhausted, and peeled off the condom carefully before gently putting it into the trash can beside the bed. He wrapped himself around Makoto’s back and collapsed, exhausted.

“How…hah…are you?” he asked gently.

“Perfect…” she gasped. “Oh Haru…I’m so glad…”

Somewhere between the couples, Seijuro and Gou were gasping for breath as well.

“S-so that’s how you get laid,” Seijuro chirped. Rin growled and threw a pillow at his phone. Sousuke was still dazed underneath him, and when Rin tried to get up he gave a moan of discontent.

“Come on, idiot,” Rin snapped with no anger. “We have to get cleaned up.”

“’M cold,” Sousuke said pitifully. Rin’s face softened and he grumbled under his breath before lying beside Sousuke and curling up with him.

“But we have to wake up in a couple hours. And we have to wake these dipshits up, too,” Rin vowed, glancing over at a sleeping Makoto and Haru.

“Wait…are her boobs really that big?” he exclaimed. “Goddamn, that’s like two watermelons right there!”

Sousuke opened one eye and glanced over Rin’s shoulder. When he saw Makoto’s assets, he snorted.

“Looks like Haru was all over those,” he remarked. He looked at Rin and gave him a slight shove when he continued gawking. “Mine would be bigger, if I was a girl.”

Rin looked down at his pouting lover. “Of course they would be, Sousuke,” he chuckled while rolling his eyes. “But I’m glad I have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend.” And he blatantly gave Sousuke’s dick a squeeze, causing Sousuke to jolt.

“I’m in no mood for a round 2, Rin,” Sousuke growled.

Rin pouted. “Well then I’ll just have to ask Little Sousuke, won’t I?” he retorted. “He seems to like it.”

Rin and “Little” Sousuke celebrated two more rounds after that.

In the morning, Makoto was pleased to find that he had a dick again. They celebrated by taking full advantage of the pulsing showerhead in Haru’s bathtub.

In the morning a couple months later, Gou was shrieking and waving a positive stick at Seijuro. They celebrated by making use of their kitchen table.

In the morning a year since that fateful day, Rin was cupping a rather sizeable breast in one hand and analyzing it curiously.

“I think you’re right,” he told his boyf – no, _girlfriend_. “They _are_ bigger than Makoto’s!”

Sousuke groaned.

They celebrated by having sex on the beach. And by the time the shenanigans were done, the goddess of pleasure decided that she’d propagate twins and triplets instead of sex.

(That didn’t stop Makoto from “forgetting” to donate 5 yen every year).


End file.
